Breast cancer is second only to lung cancer as a leading cause of cancer deaths among women in the US. Racial differences in stage at diagnosis and cancer survival are well established. Associations of race and other socio-demographic variables with obesity, metabolic syndrome, and cancer mortality suggest that differences in dietary habits and/or carbohydrate metabolism may contribute to observed disparities. Attempts to better understand interactions between behavioral and biological processes must carefully consider the socio-cultural environment in which those interactions occur. Salient issues requiring additional research include the influence of cultural factors on dietary habits, utilization of preventive health services, and participation in cancer research. The proposed research uses focus group methodology to engage community partners in the design of research relevant to cancer disparities. We propose the following Specific Aims: Specific Aim 1: Explore perceptions regarding: A) associations between socio-cultural factors, health behaviors (dietary habits, physical activity), and biological indices of breast cancer risk (mammography, breast biopsy, biomarkers for metabolic syndrome); and B) participation in community-based and translational research addressing factors that contribute to disparities in cancer morbidity and mortality. Specific Aim 2: Develop culturally appropriate educational materials and behavioral strategies intended to promote participation in research examining socio-cultural, behavioral, and biological processes associated with cancer disparities. Specific Aim 3: Prepare and submit in collaboration with community partners an R21 application examining the use of culturally appropriate materials to engage community participants in research addressing associations among community perspectives, metabolic syndrome, and cancer morbidity and mortality. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]